Grimfang (Creature)
'''Shadow Rachnoid Grimfang '''is a Shadow Rachnoid mini-boss that is fought in The Great Shadow Hunt Event in the quest, Grimfang. In order to battle this creature, you must have at least two other monkeys to help you, or a monkey and a pet. This creature is found near the very top of The Giant Tree, right under an arena. Instead of crawling on the ground, Grimfang stays on a tree branch, upside-down, and attacks from there. History Grimfang was once a peaceful creature on the monkeys' side. But when Ka sent Blackflame, he corrupted Grimfang, turning him into a shadow creature that resembles a Shadow Rachnoid. He became a servant of Ka and was sent to torment monkeys. He was luckily defeated, along with Blackflame and his other minions. But when Blackflame returned, he ressurected his minions, along with Grimfang. He now lurks in The Giant Tree, waiting for a monkey to pounce on. Abilities/Tips and Tricks #'Position: '''Grimfang appears upside-down on the bottom of a platform. Grimfang is also next to a spawner, and is in a place that is hard to reach.You may not be able to land an attack with a ranged weapon, but there are slanted ropes nearby the mini-boss. Jumping off those ropes and performing a mid-air sword spin attack right under the creature should inflict some damage. It is important to destroy the spawner too, so it does not get in the way or summon more monsters. #'Attacks: '''Grimfang shots 3 poison blobs at you, similar to any other shadow rachnoid. Since it is upside-down, it has good aim for you. It is important to watch out for these attacks, especially if you are about to perform an attack as it will interrupt your attack. If you are in the Giant Tree, you are likely to have a friend with you, since the Giant Tree is a multiplayer area. Having one player distract Grimfang while another players jumps off the ropes and attacks it is a good strategy to use. You can also have one player or a pet stand right below Grimfang so you can jump off of them, allowing you to go high enough in the air to attack Grimfang. Roles In Game Grimfang is fought in a quest called Grimfang, in the Dungeon Battle Royale questline. It is given to you by Nodax, after completing the quests Razorwing and Darkfin. Your main objective in the quest is to travel to the top of The Giant Tree and defeat Grimfang. You must complete the quests, Razorwing and Darkfin first, in order to gain access to this quest. You must be a minimum of level 25 to do this quest, also. Appearence Grimfang appears as a giant Shadow Rachnoid, similar to any other Shadow Rachnoid in the game, the only difference being that this creature has a grey "Grimfang" title around it, indicating that this boss is part of the Great Shadow Hunt Event. This mini-boss appears near the top of the Giant Tree, on the bottom of a platform, and appears upside-down. Category:Mini-Bosses Category:The Great Shadow Hunt Event Category:Enemies Category:Giant Tree Category:Rachnoids Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Traitors Category:Ootu Mystics